The invention relates in general to a bioremediation system, and more specifically to a system which utilizes multiple horizontally oriented media filled cartridges which are stacked vertically one above the other in the form of a wall panel or placed horizontally side by side in the form of a ceiling or floor panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,140 utilizes cartridges having a solid wall outer shell to hold the media and includes top and bottom grilles to permit vertical airflow and liquid flow through the enclosed media. Multiple cartridges are inserted side by side into and between top and bottom structures that include provisions for the introduction and removal of air and liquid flow through the cartridges in a parallel method of operation.
In a contaminated airflow through a cartridge or bioreactor, remediation efficiency diminishes with increased distance traveled from inlet to exit. Also, microbial activity produces a biomass buildup which requires the media to be cleaned or replenished on a regular basis. It can therefore be seen that there is a need for an improved bioremediation system which overcomes the problems of the prior art described herein. Considering these factors it is beneficial to subdivide a biofiltration system into smaller cartridges having shorter airflow paths to improve performance.